NRG
NRG is Ben's Prypiatosian-B alien Appearance NRG is a big grey can. He has three holes on his head and the Omnitrix on his chest. His feet are not attached to his suit. Out of his suit, he is an orange radioactive stick figure with snazzy suspenders. Redesigned NRG is a washing machine. He has orange things on his arms and green tubes on his legs. Out of suit, he is a carrot-shaped orange humanoid with thin limbs and large green eyes. The Omnitrix is on his crotch. FA NRG out of suit has a ghost tail instead of legs. He has jagged eyes and a jagged smile, and wears a purple suit collar and tie, brown belt, and purple wrist cuffs. He has purple eyes. The Omnitrix is on his tie. His suit is now blue-grey, with clear wrists and shins. It has spikes on top and a lock in the center. The Omnitrix is on his shin. Haywire NRG is white, with green arms and grey legs. Powers NRG can shoot radiation, fly, and turn intangible. In his suit, he has super strength and is invincible. History OMC *In Chicken Hawk Kicks Ester's Butt, Ben went NRG to kill Ester, but failed, as she is immune to heat. *In Barack's Bet, he came out of his suit to defeat Ssserptard. *In Ben Makes a Friend, he was seen, out of suit only, returning from adventures with Fish. *In My Little Baracky, he got sent to Ponyland after a battle with Ra'ad. *In Things Happen That Make Ben Uncomfortable, he tried to defeat Dr. Phil, but is defeated. *In How Eatle Saved Christmas, he appeared as an accidental transformation. *In Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo, Ben used him to fight Albaydo. *In Eh, he broke into Evil Shocksquatch's apartment. *In The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered, future Ben used him to fight the Farquaads. *In Malwire, Ben used Haywire NRG to find NRG's powers. *In 69 Shades of Eh, NRG came out of his suit to battle Arm Cannon, but accidentally hit Baumann instead. *In Bugfight or the Con of Stinkfly, he was accidentally accessed while Ben was trying to save the Baumannatorium. *In The Negative Bautenn: Part 2, he came out of his suit to defeat Darkstar. *In The Final Frontehr, he appeared during a glitch. FA *In Ben 10,000 Returns Again, he fused with Four Arms. *In Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom), he stared down Baumann. *In Good Maltruant is Not Helping 2: America's Most Wanted, he fought a Jerkop. Appearances OMC *Chicken Hawk Kicks Ester's Butt *Barack's Bet *Ben Makes a Friend *My Little Baracky *Things Happen That Make Ben Uncomfortable *How Eatle Saved Christmas *Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo *Eh *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered (by 18 year old Ben) *Malwire (Haywired with Echo Echo) *69 Shades of Eh *Bugfight or the Con of Stinkfly *The Negative Bautenn: Part 2 *The Final Frontehr FA *Ben 10,000 Returns Again *Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom) *Good Maltruant is Not Helping 2: America's Most Wanted Trivia *He is from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *He was the final alien used on the OV Omnitrix *His name is pronouned 'En Ar Gay', not 'En Ar Jee' as is widely believed *nrg is gay all day See Also *NRG/Gallery Category:Cool Aliens Category:Aliens